JANUS-1
:For the original version, see M79 Saw off. JANUS-1 is a modified version of the well-known American M79 Saw off in Counter-Strike Online and is part of the Janus series. Overview JANUS-1 is a grenade launcher categorized under the pistol slot and developed by Aegis Institute. It is fed with 5 rounds of 40mm grenade and is equipped with the Janus Transformation System which enables the weapon to continuously fire unlimited rounds for 5 seconds. However, the system only activates after all initial grenade rounds are used up (and hit) on a target. The weapon's Janus form has greater firepower and rate of fire. Advantages *Equipped with the Janus Transformation System *Does splash damage *Perfect when dealing with large amounts of zombies *High damage and high rate of fire in Janus mode *Light Disadvantages *Low damage in A mode *Low rate of fire in A mode *Has to fire all grenade rounds to activate the Janus Transformation System (and hit any target) *Expensive *Damage decreases over radius *Low duration time in Janus form *Useless after using the Janus form Tips *To activate the Janus mode, the user must inflict 5 hits (means that each user's fire must hit an enemy unless not counted, to avoid spamming). Release date JANUS-1 was released on: *South Korea: 7 November 2013. **There was a resale on 12 June 2014. *Taiwan/Hong Kong: 19 November 2013 alongside New Zombie Shelter. **There was a resale on 18 April 2014. *China: 20 November 2013 alongside New Zombie Shelter. **There was a resale on 28 May 2014. *Japan: 20 November 2013 alongside New Zombie Shelter. **There was a resale on 25 June 2014. Comparison to M79 Saw Off Positive *Has Janus form *Unlimited ammo in Janus form *Higher damage in B mode (+1) Neutral *Same weight (0% speed reduction) *No stun and knockback power *Same reserved ammo (5) *Same rate of fire (10%) Negative *More expensive (+$100) *More expensive clip size (+$200 each not all) *Lower damage in A mode (-29) Gallery Janus1_vmdl.png|View model Janus1_vmdl_reload.png|Ditto, reload Janus1_vmdl_janusform.png|Ditto, Janus form JANUS1_worldmodelHQ.png|World model janus1.gif|Store preview Mei withJanus1.png|May with JANUS-1 Janus-1 without Transform System.jpg|In-game screenshot (Normal mode) Janus Transform System with purple Crosshair.jpg|In-game screenshot (Janus mode) Janus1_korea poster.jpg|Korea poster File:Maverick_galil_m1887_resale_skull8_balrog3_janus1_koreaposter.png|Ditto, resale File:Janus1_poster_tw.png|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster File:Janus7_janus1_resale_taiwanposter.png|Ditto, resale File:Janus1_china_poster.jpg|China poster File:Janus1_chn_poster_resale.png|Ditto, resale File:Janus1_zsh2_poster_jpn.png|Japan poster File:Allforplayer_japan_balrog_janus_resale_poster.png|Ditto, resale janus1_hudicon.png|HUD icon janus1zgunset.png|JANUS-1+Lightning HZ-1 and Lightning LZ-1 Set Shooting sound Ditto Explosion sound Changing sound Ditto Trivia *This is the third weapon introduced into the Janus series in Counter-Strike Online. *This is the first Anti-Zombie weapon to feature a single-shot design. *The crosshair will turn purple when the Janus Transformation System is activated. Also, this is the first weapon that has a purple crosshair (in Janus form). *This weapon shares the same Janus figure with JANUS-11. *Unfortunately, even though the Deadly Shot and Janus tranformation system are activated, it cannot perform headshot, except for Concentrated fire. Category:Janus Series Category:Grenade Launchers Category:Weapons Category:Pistol Category:American weapons Category:Anti-Zombie Weapons Category:40mm user Category:Cash weapon Category:Limited edition weapon Category:Saw off weapons Category:Break-action weapons Category:Weapons with secondary fire functions Category:American Category:Launchers Category:Explosives